second to none
by midnightrose8888
Summary: he don't kiss the way I kiss. and he don't rock the way I rock. he sure don't f***** the way I f*****. now you a sh** out of luck.


**Midnightrose888: mahahaha, dis is my third fanfic**

**Um review *turns to kid* kid?**

**Kid: *nods and gets on knees* pwease pwease *puppy dog face**

**Soul : *drools and drags kid to their room***

**Midnightrose888: he he he yay! Yaoi 4eva!**

**I own nothing, cause if I did soul would have at least made out with kid by now. Hehe*yaoi thoughts face* Oh I say u should listen to second to none by chris crocker while reading dis**

Second To None

(Kid P.O.V)

Blackstar broke up with me six months ago for hiro, in that time I found that I'm no longer sad and more pissed considering I found out he had been with hiro the whole time. Soul was there for me through the whole time and I'm falling for him. He said, after he found out about the whole been with hiro from the beginning, that I need to get back at him. This is why I'm on stage with him, in a café, with blackstar and hiro in the front row along with a lot of people I don't know, getting ready to sing a song that soul picked out. I mean sure I'm pissed but, this isn't my sort of thing, and I've never even heard of this song before a week ago.

"Soul are you sure about this?" I whisper to him

He smirks in that way that can make my heart stop and slings an arm around my shoulder.

"Trust me babe, okay?" he says before lightly kissing me over my pulse

"O-okay" I shutter as I blush, damn him and his affects over me!

The music starts and my hips start to sway without my permission. Soul's arms slip around my waist for a quick squeeze before letting go and walking to the mic behind me. I start to sing, wanting to laugh at the expression on blackstar's face. (he saw them kiss hehe, bitch kid is second to none!)

**He looks hot,**

**But does he make your hear stop**

**When your getting busy in his piece of shit car**

**And, yea he's hot but can you reach his g-spot **

**Little baby did he leave a big scar? (1)**

**Threw me way to far away**

**I ain't no stupid boomerang**

**I ain't no bitch for you to fuck**

**Now you're all shit out of luck**

**Cause he don't kiss the way I kiss**

**And he don't rock the way I rock**

**He sure don't fuck the way I fuck**

**Cause you know I'm the one**

**Number one**

**I'm second to none **

Black star's expression is ridiculous, eyes bugging out of his skull, never leaving my ass I might add, a small trickle of blood running out of his nose, and mouth hanging open like a fishes. For a reason I guess though, you see soul said I should dance as well and forced Blaire, of all people, to teach me and I am currently grinding down flipping my hair back. I hear a couple of wolf whistles in the crowd as I continue my song. I take a quick glance back and see that soul in a similar state as blackstar except he seems to be also glaring at the demon weapon wielder .

**I see you out**

**Riding with your new rebound**

**Kissing him while I'm laughing out loud**

**Can't make me jealous**

**I can see right through your clear eyes**

**Dying to tell me I'm not like the other guys **

**Threw me way to far away**

**I ain't no stupid boomerang**

**I ain't no bitch for you to fuck**

**Now you're all shit out of luck**

**Cause he don't kiss the way I kiss**

**And he don't rock the way I rock**

**He sure don't fuck the way I fuck**

**Cause you know I'm the one**

**Number one**

**I'm second to none **

**The way I kiss(he don't got my lips)**

**And he don't rock the way I rock(he don't got my cock)**

**He sure don't fuck the way I fuck(now your out of luck)**

**Cause you know I'm the one**

**Number one**

**I'm second to none **

At this point hiro is glaring as BS(he he) and soul has moved closer to me still looking almost threateningly at BS(bwahhaha immaturity is awesome ).

**I ain't no backseat bitch**

**Ain't no last resort**

**I'm the first wish(2)**

**When you come you shout out kid (3)**

**When you kiss you kiss away this**

**Hey, don't you tell me that you love me**

**When you out fucking hoochies**

**I'm no fucking dummy**

**I hope when your done it's worth the hurting**

Heres the most insulting part toward hiro, I hope he can forgive me after this.

**See if your gonna try to replace me**

**Can they at least not look like a troll doll motherfucker?**

**How you gonna replace first place with last place? Bitch please**

**I'm a top notch bitch you know its true**

**Cause he don't kiss the way I kiss**

**And he don't rock the way I rock**

**He sure don't fuck the way I fuck**

**The way I kiss(he don't got my lips)**

**And he don't rock the way I rock(he don't got my cock)**

**He sure don't fuck the way I fuck(ow your out of luck)**

**Cause you know I'm the one**

**Number one**

**I'm second to none **

**Hold on to that pillow bitch**

**I'm second to none!**

**I'm second to none!**

**When you go to sleep at night you know you think about me**

**Cause you know I'm the one**

**Number one**

**I'm second to none **

The song ended and I smiled as soul dragged me toward him and planted a extremely hot kiss on my lips and then glare at blackstar, flipping him off as hiro yelled at him and broke it off and then kick him in the OH! Ouch.

I turned to soul and he smiled and kissed me sweetly, the kind of kiss the could stop my then bent toward my ear and whispered

"You are second to none"

~fin~

**Okay so I didn't know how to end it hehe**

**1.) He was talking to hiro in that instance.**

**2.) Black star was nodding to kid right here**

**3.) This had happened several times for black star and hiro**

**Kid:*walks in* **

**Me: kid! * glomps the poor sexy reeper* mine**

**Soul: you better share cause last time I checked that hickey means he's mine**

**Me: hehe yaoi!**

Paste your document here...


End file.
